Different
by OwlTurtle-San
Summary: Utah discovers how things change during his life time, for the good and bad. (State! OC x OC)


The Personification of Utah, for the first time in a while, was content. The place where they settled down near the Salt lake was growing in population. That, and him being recognized as a state, helped him grow as well. His appearance had changed from a young boy to a young man in a matter of months. Of course, this gained from undesired attention from some young women. Unwanted mostly because Utah felt awkward around them. He needed a chance to get used to his form before he could be able to socialize normally again.

That's why he changed his daily walks to nighttime. This gave him some quiet to think and actually enjoy the ability his longer legs and stronger endurance gave him for longer patrols around his city that kept growing bigger and bigger. The chill air flew past, rustling his cotton jacket and nearly grabbing his hat, as the star twinkled down on the peaceful scene.

Yes, Everything was different. But unlike the past times, this difference was good.

When he didn't think the walk could be even more enjoyable, a voice fluttered through the wind. With each step it came to him clearer and clearer and he realized with a grin that it was a favorite hymn of his.

"Thou burning sun with golden beam, Thou silver moon with softer gleam. Hallelujah, Hallelujah…."

Utah couldn't help but whisper the words quietly to himself. As he got closer to the sound, he realized that the voice was of a woman, and, heaven's above, she could sing! He hadn't heard a voice that beautiful since he crossed the plains with a mother and a couple of her children. The mother would often sing him and the children to sleep at night.

Happiness swelled up into Utah's chest as he began singing the next course with her.

"Thou rushing wind that art so strong! Ye clouds that sail in heaven along!"

By this time, he was bellowing out so loud that whoever was singing had stopped. Utah didn't notice and kept singing, however.

"Hallelujah! Halle-"

Clang!

Startled slightly by the noise, The young state looked up, seeing a young woman opening up her window and holding the same surprised expression as him. Realizing how loud he had been, and that this was probably the girl that had been singing, Utah took off his newspaper boy's hat and gave a light gentlemany bow to her.

"Oh, I'm very sorry!" He apologized, awkwardness coming up again. "um….You're voice is very lovely." He added, hoping a compliment would help ease things up but instead it just made it slightly more awkward.

"Oh...Um...Thank you." She replied, a blush covering her pale, white cheeks that seemed to glow in the moonlight.

_One could mistake her for an angel_, Utah thought as he gazed up at her. The bright light that shone around her from inside of the house didn't help him not think of it this way. Brown hair was braided to the side of her head, resting on her delicate shoulder while freckles spotted her cheeks. Her bright and clear crystal blue eyes held his gaze.

Awkward alarms flashed in the state's mind, stopping himself from staring at her for any longer.

"uh….My name is Moroni. Moroni Jones."

"Ah, Mister Jones." The girl nodded.

"Have we met?" Excitement grew in Utah. he took a step forward, pressing his hand on the gates of her home. This action caused the young woman to shrink back.

"I….do not think so…" She replied.

"Oh…" Moroni stepped away from the gates. "and…..you are?"

"Very cold." She remarked, clutching her hands on her sleeves of her night gown, which caused the state to blush red realizing the clothes she was wearing. _I must be coming off rude_, He thought. He was a total stranger that interrupted her singing, nearly barged into her front yard, and was now letting her catch a cold. Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

"I'm very sorry. I must seem so strange...well, I am a little strange...b-but I mean-!" He facepalmed. Why did he always say the stupidest things around pretty women? When he was in a younger form it didn't use to be a problem.

"It's alright." The girl told him, giggling a little at his antics. His mood brightened up at the sight her smiling face, bravery finally coming to him.

"Can I…..call upon you tomorrow?" He asked, fear gripping him as soon as he uttered the words. She bit her lip.

"Perhaps with a proper introduction, Mister Jones." She agreed after a pause, a pleasant smile on her lips.

"Of course!" Moroni nodded, trying to stop a bright grin growing on his face with no avail. "uh….Goodnight, then!"

"Goodnight" The girl replied after giggling at him a bit more, The light from her window vanishing as she closed it.

Giving a slight whoop, he jumped up and clicked his heels. He was grinning like he had never grinned before.

Yes. This different was good.

(...Time Skip...)

"We're sorry for your loss." An older couple he had known patted his back. No doubt they recognized him. He hadn't changed a bit ever since the city had started growing. So much, however, changed around him. He had forgotten how much humans changed, too.

Leaning down next to the gravestone, a tear trailed down his cheek as he placed a rose on top of the pile of dirt in front of it. _They're fragile things_, He mused. He always seemed to forget that. It was hard to remember this when you're such an almost invincible thing like a state or country. He survived many things as a child. Tar and feathering, whippings, not to mention the time when they cut his head off, thinking that his people, their religion and all, would die if they cut the head off. He winced slightly at the memory, his hands brushing his neck where there was still a scar from the incident. He had turned out alright but the traumatizing memory still held. He was just a child when it had happened. Utah turned his attention back to his late wife's gravestone, eyes still moist with tears. He felt foolish. How could he had forgotten?

This different was lonely, now that he was a widower.


End file.
